Not Heros
by the-east-hunter
Summary: Randy, Jake, and Danny had finally figured out how to make it so that their respective villains never attained their evil abilities. But in a potion gone wrong, Randy wakes up in a world with no Danny Phantom and the American Dragon being Haley Long, who's older brother is an ordinary human. The Secret Trio has to fix things- with two of them not knowing what's wrong!


**First chapter of my first Secret trio fanfic, let's just get this show on the road!**

"Ugh, this smells horrible!" An Asian kid screwed up his face in disgust as a pot full of an unidentified substance bubbled. "Is this seriously our only solution?" A hand came up and went through his green tipped hair, dark brown eyes glancing at the pot. The boy wore blue cargo pants with sneakers, a white tank top covering his torso.

"According to your grandpa it is." A boy with black hair and blue eyes replied as he added some herbs. "Even the smell is right. We just have to put their things in," He gestured to a bag in the corner. "…and they'll have never existed."

"Dude, Danny, don't be so dramatic, that's not really how it goes. I mean, I don't know how it goes, gramps _tried _to explain it to me, key word tried, I stopped listening about five minutes in." The Asian threw his trade mark roguish grin in the direction of the black haired boy.

"Seriously Jake?" Danny gave a small laugh and rolled his eyes. "We should probably wait for-"

"Someone call for an Am-Drag's jacket?" A boy entered the room, making his presence known. He was tall with a long face and playful blue eyes, his hair was a lavender, parted on the side with a cowlick sticking up. In one of his hands he held up a red jacket triumphantly.

"My jacket!" Jake cried with glee. All the boys knew that the jacket was special to Jake, he had tried to explain it to them once. It was supposedly the jacket that he had when he discovered he was a dragon, the one that he went through the starting of his training with, and it was so important to him he kept getting it re-tailored that it continued to fit him as he grew older.

"Sorry, I didn't get around to washing it so it still has some of Danny's blood or ectoplasm or whatever on it from that werewolf fight yesterday." The boy sweat dropped.

"Randy, thanks a million for bringing it, I've felt naked without it." Jake said appreciatively, his eyes never leaving his jacket.

"Here, I'll bring it over to you." Randy began walking towards his two friends, when his foot caught on a piece of scrap metal on the ground. His eyes widened as his body was flung forward, and he lost his grip on the jacket, which was launched into the air. Time stopped as two sets of blue eyes and one set of brown watched as the jacket flew to the pot of ingredients, too shocked to do anything to stop it.

It fell in with a sickening plop.

"Crap." Danny uttered the word a second before the rumbling started. The floor creaked before the pot seemed to collapse into itself, and an overwhelming force began sucking it everything in the immediate vicinity. Randy attempted to take a step back, but instead his foot lost it's only traction and began being sucked into the… portal?

"It's going to rewrite the universe." Danny, the calmest out of them, called. Randy felt himself going towards the portal, which was also getting bigger at an alarming rate. Right when his other foot began to lift off of the ground he felt a calloused hand grip his own.

"Don't let go!" Danny cried. He was holding onto to Danny, Danny was holding onto Jake, and Jake's arms was covered in his red scaled, his fingers deadly claws as the dug into the wall itself.

"I'm sorry!" Randy called, tears brimming his eyes. Danny squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Randy," Jake's voice was quiet, but somehow it was heard over the cacophony of noise. "…it's okay dude, it's going to be okay."

"Randy, this isn't your fault, it could've happened to anyone." Danny shouted through the noise, and Randy nodded. Danny and Jake were always there for him. He glanced back at the growing hole, then back to his best friends.

"It's going to be all right." He heard Jake say softly to himself, and say at the boy's body relaxed, and his clawed hand opened up and released the hole, his hand reverting to normal, acceptance on his face. The three teens flew towards gaping hole, but before they reached it, Randy became encased in a transparent red bubble.

"What…" He said in awe, before he saw the brightly glowing Nomicon. "Nomi!" He cried, and saw as Jake and Danny disappeared down the hole, before his bubble followed suit. Dread hit his stomach, wondering what would come next before darkness encased him.

"Danny! Jake!" Randy sat upright in his bed, sweat dripping down his face as the morning rays of sunshine came through the Saturday air. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, flashes of the horrifying scene playing in his head. He jerked his head around, feeling for… there is was. A small smile of relief came over his face as he located his ninja mask. It looked like everything was still normal… but there was only one way to be sure…

He reached for his phone.

"Hello?" the familiar voice of his long time best friend replied on the other line. Well, more like groaned out. "Tandy, you know it's a Saturday right? Calling me before noon? That's not Bruce."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Randy replied, brushing off the comment. "Just one quick question, I am the Ninja, right?"

"Yeah dude, are you feeling okay?" Randy finally broke out into a smile.

"I'm great. Oh, by the way, how'd I get back home? Last I checked I was working with Danny and Jake."

"Who?"

The phone dropped onto the ground.

**New York City**

In a dusty old electronics shop a grandpa oversaw his grandson performing a routine workout, one that had been there since he was old enough. The old man sighed before walking out. He hadn't sat through an entire session since Jake's sister had come into the family secret, at which point he had started training her. They had always thought Jake would be the one, his hair even had the natural style to it that suggested him being one of them, but by the time he turned ten and showed none of the usual signs… they had given up, only being able to hide the world that he wasn't a part of from him, but giving him the training that would help him defend himself should push suddenly come to shove.

But He would do anything to prevent Jake from becoming exposed the world that was almost his.

**Amity Park**

Amity park was a nice town, mostly full of nice people. Luck, however, was the only thing keeping it together. It was a hotspot for ghosts, something the town could not fight. There were holes in information everywhere. Unexplained deaths, disappearance, and the such. Among the helpless town folk was Danny, Tucker, and Sam. Nothing makes them different or unique, just another face in another crowd.

**Yeah, so, an idea I've had. I hope you enjoy it. My other fanfic (The Hope in Tamers) I've hit a bit of a roadblock on, so I've decided I need to stop thinking about it, do something a little different, and go back to it later. **

**Anyhoo, tell me what ya think! I think this could go great places, but only if people want to, so tell me, let me know, I love you favorite and follows, and reviews. I LOVE IT ALL! ;)**


End file.
